villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mike (Sing)
Mike is an anti-villain and one of the main characters in Illumination's 7th feature film Sing. He was voiced by Seth MacFarlane, who also voiced Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Carter Pewterschmidt, and Glenn Quagmire in Family Guy. Personality Unlike most of the main characters from Sing who are kind and caring, Mike is different from the other Sing characters since he is arrogant, rude, bossy, angry and greedy and he was willing to win the Prize Money. Despite being arrogant, he was shown to be nice to Buster Moon, he thought Meena's singing was good causing him to be happy and he was grateful towards his girlfriend because she saved him from the bears. Mike was also cowardly since the bears were trying to kill and eat him. When the Moon Theatre was destroyed, Mike was shown to have sad moments when he fell into the sewer. Despite being kind to Buster Moon, Mike got angry and shocked, thinking Buster Moon lied to everyone about the 100 000 dollars and the prize money. Biography Towards the start of the film, Mike is shown playing his saxophone, trying to get donations for himself, and aggressively pressures an elderly baboon into giving him all of his money when he donates a penny, Mike manages to get the baboon to give all his money to Mike. He also cheated at a card game in the night club when he was playing against a bear. The bear later noticed that Mike cheated and started chasing Mike around the club. After this, the Bears continued chasing Mike, and didn't find him after a while, but when they did, they extremely angry at Mike, and forced him to give them his money, Mike quickly said, without thinking, that Buster Moon has all of his money. After saying to the bears that Buster Moon had his money. Which obviously he didn't have. The bears walked into the moon theater and broke the chest up, and then the contestants came and saw that the prize money, 100 000 dollars wasn't real which obviously upset everyone. After that, the aquarium behind Moon broke and the theater flooded. At the end of the movie during the show that Moon set up to bring himself back on his feet Mike initially left upon hearing there would be no prize money, this got Mike into a very sticky situation, considering he had bought an expensive sports car that he wouldn't be able to fully pay back. Mike found the whole competition useless, the one thing he worked for the entire competition, money, was gone, however, after seeing people complementing Rosita and Gunter while singing "Shake It Off" Mike makes a rude and opprobrious remark, making a fat joke about them being pigs, and in return somebody scoffs at him thinking he couldn't do any better, this motivates Mike to run back to the theater. He performs Frank Sinatra's My Way and upon seeing him on the TV, the bears runs to the theater. Nancy (His girlfriend) happened to be at the same club as them, and came to the rescue, the two drove off with Mike's sport car, and after this Mike wasn't seen. It is unknown if he will return in the sequel. Quotes Songs *''Pennies From Heaven'' *''Let's face the music and dance'' *''My Way'' Gallery Images MIKE 000.png This is crazy.png|Mike wearing a purple suit and a purple hat Videos 10) - Movieclips Trivia *There was a theory that at the end of the movie that he, along with his girlfriend, were killed by the bears he stole money from. However, there isn't much evidence of this other than that they chased both Mike and his girlfriend for a big part of the movie. *While Mike is hated by many people who watched the movie for being a complete bully to everyone in the movie, a lot of people speculate that the reason he is like that is because of being bullied himself because of his size. *Mike is the only contestant who didn't show up at Eddie's pool house to cheer up Buster Moon, possibly because he fell into a sewer grate by the force of the flood's water. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Con Artists Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Wealthy Category:Saboteurs Category:Gamblers Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:Rivals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Embezzlers Category:Incriminators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Friend of the hero Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thief Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Hero's Lover